Rescue bots acadimy: the new recrute
by Stardragon26
Summary: My oc Moonwing meets the rescue recrutes this is a twoshot but if anyone wants me to continue i will (it used to be a one shot then someone on Wattpad asked for another chapter
1. Recrutes meet moonwing

Story: The new rescue bot academy recruit

* * *

I will take every kind of request apart from one's above the rating of this story.

I proffer taking requests from wattpad

https//739104149-rescue-bots-academy-the-new-recruit-moon

* * *

Oc(s)

Moonwing

Heatwave's pov:

"Another recruit is joining I will be sending her over in a day I have sent you her file" Optimus stated then closed the communication link I then open the new recruit's file and began to read

Name: Moonwing

Age: 12

Gender: female

Faction: auto bot

Occupation: helping bots

Rescue profession: tracking

Species: Canine predacon (wolf dragon

{Looks: wings; Lapis blue with silver and gold stars in constellations with a silver moon on each webbed and feathered (top bird like bottom dragon like)

Front legs; taloned and navy blue orange claws

Hind legs: pawed navy blue orange claws

Head: wolfish with dragon horns and nose horn

Tail: Dragonish with furry tip

Rest of body: somewhere in between dragon and wolf

(A/N it doesn't really say the looks but it has a full body pic of her)}

Powers: elemental breath weaponsice breath, able to track a target for from up to 20 miles away and still able to track after the trail has gone cold, 6 changer, size changing, illusions

Vehicle/beast form(s): Bot, Dragon, Wolf, wolf dragon,Ford F-150 SVT Raptor, v-22 osprey

(A/N end of file still Heatwave's pov)

I looked up from the report and thought she will be a great asset to the team but will she be agreeable or be really hard to train

1 day later

Moonwing's pov 

Optimus prime led me threw the ground bridge before we exited I turned into my wolf form put on an illusion making me look like a earth dog before charging the rest of my way threw the bridge bolting into a different room before anyone saw me. I snuck into the recruit hang out room where my new teammates were before walking over to them. I barked and they walked over before one asked who I was then checked my collar yes my illusion is does have substance and I did give my self a collar which I put with the name Moon on it Moon is my nickname after all and I really didn't want them trying to make up names for me that would just be weird when they found out I was there new teammate. I wanted to meet them without them knowing that I was there new teammate. 

Hoist's pov

The team and I were chatting Heatwave told us to wait here and that we will be getting a new teammate. As we chatted I heard a bark from behind us the others did as well. I was startled by a large black,white and gray dog looking at us then it barked again her tail began to wag whirl walked up to the dog and checked her collar it said Moon on it "Her name is Moon I wish we could keep her!" whirl stated. Moon yipped then licked whirl everyone grinned the door opened and Moon hid behind the team as the door opened and Heatwave stepped threw and asked "Have you seen your new teammate Moonwing around she is dark blue with orange highlights " "No" Hot Shot replied the entire team looked confused. Heatwave left with the words "if you see her tell me" after Heatwave left we all looked at Moon it did seem kinda odd that a dog named Moon appeared there new teammate Moonwing would disappear but I threw the possibility out the window this is a black and white dog not a blue and orange cybertronian unless she was a very powerful illusionist or had a holoform both seemed vary unlikely Moonwing was not Moon. The team returned to playing with Moon 

Moonwing's pov

I liked my new team they were cool and friendly but just to be safe and because it was funny I chose to reman in my illusion canine form

1 hours later 

Heatwave's pov

We weren't able to find Moonwing anywhere I went to talk to the recruits again this time I asked "Have you Seen anyone or anything out of the ordinary" I asked my voice exasperated "yes" Medix answered " Show or tell me" the recruits stepped aside to show a large black and white canine which hung its head and tail lowered apologetically "Does this mean we have to return Moon to her owner now" Wedge asked "If this is who I think it is then she'll be staying right here" I answered before asking "Moonwing?" "The canine's head nodded "Moonwing transform" I command she dropped the illusion before beginning to transform into bipedal form the team besides Moonwing all looked stunned 

Moonwing's pov 

I grinned at seeing such startled expressions on my team's faces before someone said wow that was cool


	2. Chapter 2 first training exercise

Chapter 2 first training exercise

I will continue if asked to and I will take requests but no parings plz

:}

3rd pov

This is the first-time doing rescue training with Moonwing. Boulder informed them. "You will be rescuing chickens from a volcano surrounded by boiling geysers and hot springs. get the chickens out without roasting any of them" the simulation began.

A geyser erupted right before the rescue recruits Moonwing turned into her dragon form before sniffing the air. Her tail swayed as she triangulated where they were in compression with the chickens. Moonwing pinpointed were to go but the path was full of hot springs and geysers. It would not be fun to walk through. So she inhaled her ruff flaring as the chinks in between her armor began to glow white and blue before she exhaled a breath full of cold ice particles it froze the water in front of her solidified but the heat was fighting the super cold ice it began to melt that was the coldest she could get her breathit was -100 degrees. She was startled by how fast it melted it if she kept it cold then her teammates should be able to make it across the water and she and whirl could fly a crossed. As soon as I freeze this run a crossed it after she spoke she refroze the boiling hot spring they got a crossed then Moonwing followed after a few times of this the recruits realized the ice was melting faster meaning that it was getting warmer they got to the chickens there was the chickens a tremor raked the ground the chickens squawked agitated as super-heated water ran toward them hotshot yelled we may have to fly out of here Medix asked if Hotshot had chosen his form for the day he replied with a no then be a jet hotshot transformed Medix put a bunch of chickens in this cockpit before magnetizing himself to hotshot to keep the chickens in. Hoist climbed on Moonwing's back holding several chickens Moonwing grabbed some chickens in her talons before lifting off. Whirl transformed and Wedge put most of the remaining chickens in her cockpit she then lifted off and wedge grabbed her line with the remaining chickens, and they all flew off away from the hot springs, volcano, and geysers. Before the success noise sounded


End file.
